


"Tell Tubbo I love him, okay?"

by saltyghostt



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this in like 10 minutes lmao, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, anyways enjoy, from that one tommy stream, i guess, i seriously dont know how to tag, much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyghostt/pseuds/saltyghostt
Summary: Exile gets to Tommy, he's so alone, and suddenly dying doesn't seem so bad anymore.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 192





	"Tell Tubbo I love him, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicide! Don't read if its something you know you can't handle. Anyways, enjoy :]

The nether portal looked so enticing. Purple swirled around inside, almost hypnotizingly so, giving off violet particles that danced through the nether air. 

Tommy sat on the hard stone floor, looking at it longingly, wishing, hoping for a miracle that he could go through and return home. He knew he couldn't though, no matter how hard he pleaded. 

Dream had sworn he'd kill him if Tommy even set foot in L'manburg. Tommy was on his last life, that he knew. He refused to let the green bastard be the death of him. So he sat, thoughts filling his head and an overwhelming sadness passing through him the more he thought. 

He was actually exiled from the nation he had fought so hard for, the nation he had lost lives for, the nation that wouldn't be standing without him. He couldn't even go back for Christmas.

Tommy leaned against the blackstone wall, burying his head in his arms, silently crying. He hadn't cried when Tubbo turned to him, saying he was to be exiled.

He didn't cry when Dream led him away in a boat, never to see the nation he once called home again.

He didn't cry when Dream continued to taunt him. 

But now, now that he was alone in the Nether, the emotions suddenly came rushing in like a tsunami, completely drowning any other thought. 

He was so alone. So, so alone. 

Sure, he had Ghostbur, but he could go back whenever he wanted. Ghostbur was oblivious to Tommy's situation and innocently gave him "blue" as if it would help. He didn't even remember the things he had done to Tommy; the things that hurt Tommy while Wilbur was alive. 

In a fit of rage, Tommy pulled the blue from his pocket and threw it into the lava lake below. 

He let out an angry scream, yelling all the profanities he knew and cursing Dream. Tommy yelled until his throat became sore and his voice hoarse. 

He began to sob once more and crumbled to the ground. The lava lake below gave off intense waves of heat, bubbles cracking and snapping in a sort of comforting way. Tommy looked over the glowing hues of red and orange, the heat quickly drying his tears. 

It felt comforting, welcoming, safe almost, even though it could kill him. 

He watched the magma cubes and striders moving around simply enjoying their life, unlike Tommy. He wished to be a magma cube, then he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe he could have been a magma cube with Tubbo. They could be magma friends, hopping around the nether with no worry in the world. 

god, he missed Tubbo so much. 

Sure, Tubbo exiled him from his home. 

But that didn't mean they weren't still best friends, right? 

If he stepped off the ledge, he could return home. To see his friends he so desperately missed.

Ghostbur seemed happy as a ghost, even though he was oblivious to anything sad that had happened when he was alive. Tommy thought that being a ghost didn't sound so bad. He could forget, forget his troubles and maybe be happy again. 

Dream couldn't kill him if he was already dead, and Tommy refused to have dream take his life, but he seemed to be fine with taking his own. 

Tommy considered the option. 

Before he could continue to think, he was forcefully shoved to the ground by none other than Dream. He landed with a hard thud on the blackstone path, scraping his hands and knee on the rough stone. He crawled over to the edge before Dream knocked him back again.Dream began expanding the path with dirt to block Tommy from the edge once more.

"Its not you're time to die yet, Tommy." He said. 

"It's never my time." Tommy replied. 

He shakily rose from the ground, standing up as straight as he could to face Dream. 

Tommy glanced over to the lava. He knew Dream would never let him return and he has no chance of trying anyways. 

He made up his mind, he wants to go home. 

"Tommy." Dream warned.

Tommy laughed and a tear ran down his check. 

"Tell Tubbo I love him, okay?"

"TOMMY!" Dream shrieked. 

Before Dream could grab him, Tommy stepped off the edge, welcoming the comforting pain and finally, the blissful darkness.


End file.
